Belial
is the final level in The Deeper Dungeons expansion of Dungeon Keeper. Description Although Belial is indexed as map #92, it is the last listed Deeper Dungeon, and serves as the final level of the expansion pack. Walkthrough In Belial, the player is unable to build until later in the level. The main danger in Belial is the first 20 or so minutes, during which you will be relentlessly invaded by roaming hero bands coming from the neutral hero dungeon to the bottom of the level, hero bands trying to breach your dungeon, and hero parties your s will inevitably attract trying to capture the neutral ground. Once you capture the neutral portal, a band of thieves will start knocking down multiple doors that will eventually lead to your dungeon, directly to the Dungeon Heart. If one hasn't prepared a party by now, it's pretty much game over. One way to bypass this, is knocking down the portal door yourself, and hurrying down through the left path, where the path forks, and knocking down the doors, where you will find a party of s and a . This will help you desperately fend off against the attacks. If one isn't careful with their own imps, they will start capturing the neutral ground, which they are attracted to like bears to honey for some reason, and aggro dangerous bands of numerous of , , and other heroes that will spawn in. At the same time, bands of tunneling heroes will try to breach your dungeon, which can be ignored completely by making a tunnel to the right, where the Impenetrable Rock mostly closes off your dungeon from the outside world, and fortifying everything. If one doesn't block them out, they can breach through the neutral dungeon. If one hasn't captured the neutral dungeon, thanks to the countless heroes roaming their halls, the tunneling parties that massed one on top of another will add their numbers to the heroes waiting to destroy you. One can carefully possess a decent-level , taking advantage of the powerfulness of a possessed , and take out the roaming parties one by one, since their heroes are mostly low level, though numerous. If the player can redirect the tunneling bands of heroes to dig into the white dungeon, they will just sit there and wait to be attacked. Once the beginning onslaught of heroes is over, and the neutral dungeon conquered, one has a much time as they desire to train and level. This is problematic, thanks to not having more than a 2x3 to feed your entire dungeon, but no other parties will attack as long as you're careful and no one oversteps their boundaries. With a total 12 gem faces, money is not going to be a problem anymore, you can booby-trap the 's castle once emptied out, and train your creatures to as high a level as you wish. To the bottom of the level, the player can unlock boulder traps, along with a Dungeon Special. To the top, the 's main dungeon is waiting, and is pretty much suicidal to even think about going in for now. You can capture the gem seams to the right, where a party of es will be waiting. If you haven't redirected the tunneling parties by now, be careful as they can breach your dungeon through this place. More to the right, there are 2 s that lead directly to the main mass of enemy heroes. Be careful not to aggro them. To the right-most side of the map, there's a relatively desolate hero fortress, at least compared to the mass of enemy heroes in the main bastion, where you can find many neutral es, s, s, s, a , and also deadly boulder traps to take advantage of your newfound treasure, as well as another to bolster your previous one. To the top, there are 6 more faces of gem seam, after one has taken out and conquered the, once again, desolate hero . In the prison itself, neutral s are waiting to ally with you. After clearing out the army of heroes to the right and top of the little lake, one can unlock even more hatcheries, and carefully start conquering a seemingly abandoned castle. Not counting all other bands and parties in this level, the only way to get more enemies invading you, is attacking the leading to the Dungeon Heart, which will trigger a chain reaction of hero parties, starting with many level 10 s, s, es, a band of elite s spawning and making a bee-line to your Dungeon Heart, and once all that is cleared, the himself along with 7 level 7 s will come out of the White Portal. Thankfully one can take advantage of no actual enemy heroes being present until you knock on the Avatar's front door, capture the white portal, and booby trap the hell out of every single tile, train all your creatures, and prepare carefully.